The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to power adapters providing power to portable information handling system components such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), cellular phones and gaming/entertainment devices.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many of these IHS's, especially the portable ones, use external power adapters, which convert alternating current (AC) mains voltage to a direct current (DC) voltage that is useable by the IHS. These AC/DC power adapters generally reduce the size, weight, cost and heat generation characteristics of the portable IHS and make them more adaptable for use in different countries of the world having different AC input voltages.
The AC/DC power adapters are typically connected to the portable IHS via a multi-pin, co-axial, plug-in-type connector. One such well-known and widely used connector is a co-axial, plug-in-type 3-pin connector. The center pin is typically used as a data channel, while the two outer pins are used to provide power. Problems arising due to incorrect and/or improper insertion of the power connectors are well known. Even with a proper connection, the IHS or components thereof may be vulnerable to damage caused by significant inrush current due to the use of large capacitance filters in the power adapters and/or by the presence of higher-than-rated voltages on the data channel. For example, if the power adapter is connected to an AC power source (e.g., plugged into an AC wall outlet) before being connected to a DC power input receptacle of the IHS, then a significant inrush current may occur at initial contact, thereby potentially damaging the IHS. In addition, accidental coupling between an outer pin carrying a higher-than-rated voltage and the center pin (e.g., carrying the low voltage data channel) may damage the data channel processing components and/or circuits.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an improved method and system for providing power to portable IHS devices. More specifically, a need exists to provide an improved power adapter, which provides protection against damage caused by high inrush currents and accidental application of higher-than-rated voltages. Additionally, a need exists for the improved power adapter to maintain compatibility by utilizing widely accepted legacy connectors such as the 3-pin connector. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved power adapter operable to provide power to an information handling system, via widely used legacy connectors, absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.